


The bargain's sick end

by armethaumaturgy



Series: The effects of absence [5]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Esper’s chest stutters, rising and falling sharply with his shallow breaths. Oh, it hurts. It really fucking hurts.He’s going to withstand it, though, he’s doing to let Mastermind study his innards like last time, and then he’s going to get what he wants in return. Just thinking of the pleasure to come makes him giddy, a little too euphoric to notice as Mastermind starts to poke around his organs, having to pin the cut open flesh so it doesn’t get in his way.illustrated byDez. welcome to hell





	

The first cut hurts like a bitch. It might be because Esper hadn’t been expecting it, or maybe just because Mastermind didn’t bother with any anesthesia at all.

The knife — it almost looks like one from their kitchen, honestly. He wouldn’t put it past the inventor — cuts him from where his sternum ends down to the end of his stomach cavity. Blood bubbles up on surface immediately, running down his sides in thick, slow rivulets, creating black lines on his pale skin.

Mastermind visibly cringes at the sight, lips pulled back in a sneer. Esper feels terrible. His body is a disgusting mess, he knows, but he doesn’t need Mastermind’s reactions to remind him of it.

Another cut runs through him, and another, before Mastermind deems it okay and puts the knife away. He checks his gloves and then widens the cut flesh, ignoring Esper’s pained hiss and grit teeth.

Esper’s chest stutters, rising and falling sharply with his shallow breaths. Oh, it hurts. It really fucking hurts.

He’s going to withstand it, though, he’s doing to let Mastermind study his innards like last time, and then he’s going to get what he wants in return. Just thinking of the pleasure to come makes him giddy, a little too euphoric to notice as Mastermind starts to poke around his organs, having to pin the cut open flesh so it doesn’t get in his way.

He’d been the one to come up with this arrangement. Since he’d already been helping Mastermind’s research, he thought, why couldn’t he get something out of it, too? It did mean he had to stand much more pain than just some blood-taking, but it was well worth it.

‘What do you want in return?’ Mastermind had asked with a sneer, obviously suspicious of Esper’s proposal.

Esper had just grinned. ‘I’ll tell you when we’re done, so you can’t say no.’

Begrudgingly, Mastermind had agreed, and Esper, absolutely thrilled, let him dissect him alive, protected by his Seal of time. Then, just as he’d said, he told Mastermind what he wanted. He wanted pleasure. He wanted Arc back — Arc, who would kiss him and hold him close and give him all the pleasure in the world.

He made Mastermind jerk him off, and he had enjoyed every single second of it. It had even been fairly easy to ignore the other’s disgusted faces.

He can’t wait for this time. Maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll even get Mastermind to fuck him.

A hand literally pull him back from his thoughts, yanking at his organs and pulling them out, splattering blood all over Mastermind’s pretty, stainless table. His intestines slowly unravel, dripping with black blood and way darker than normal ones should be.

Mastermind regards them with a scoff and Esper does as well, averting his eyes even as his body jerks at the painful pulling. Mastermind’s hand reaches for a knife again, taking a slightly smaller one now, and he cuts the arteries and tubes connecting several organs so he can pull them out.

Esper’s stomach, pancreas, and a single kidney get taken out, forcing blood to rush up his throat and fall from his mouth in a thick stream while he almost gags on it. Mastermind sets the organs aside into a pair of jars to preserve them, turning his attention back to Esper’s stomach cavity.

His Dynamo is jotting down notes, some lines of text springing to life on the giant holo screen. Esper cares little for what Mastermind actually does with the research he does on his body.

He just tries to lay still as his insides are taken apart, stinging pain consuming him whilst Mastermind starts to pull the whole length of his small intestine out, watching its slimy, dark surface closely, even though he seems more and more disgusted by it by the second.

Esper thinks he’s going to poke around the organs more, but he doesn’t, just hums absently and chucks off his gloves, throwing them into a basket by the table. He grabs the two jars and makes his way to the computer, setting them down and pulling up a holo keyboard.

Esper grits his teeth, shuddering in his place. He looks at the inventor. “You done?” he asks, obviously confused. He’d been playing around with Esper’s inside a lot longer last time.

“Yeah,” is Mastermind’s simple answer, but then he fully concentrates on his screen and stops paying any attention to the time traveler, naked and covered in blood, on the table.

“What the fuck?” Esper whines, pushing himself up into a semi-sitting position. “It’s my turn now, get back here,” he demands, though he gets ignored in favor of the notes.

Growling deep in his throat, Esper pushes himself up more, pain shooting through his abused stomach and forcing more blood to pour out of his mouth.

His bare feet land on the cold floor, the coldness soothing. He stumbles a little, balance lost due to all the blood loss, his head spinning and black dots lacing his line of sight. One of his hands shoots out to grab at the metal table, leaving behind a black handprint, smushed as he trails his hand over it on his way to Mastermind’s chair.

He slowly makes his way to the other, leaning over the movable chair and entrapping the other within his arms. Mastermind hisses, hands hovering in mid-air above his keyboard, disgusted at the black tar-like blood now all over the front of his vest and coat.

Esper laughs hollowly, twisting the chair around and making Mastermind face him. He seats himself right into the other’s lap and, hovering just above his face, whispers lowly, threateningly, “You owe me. Don’t forget that.”

His teeth are ground together in obvious anger, eyes narrowed into tiny slits, only showing a slit of his black sclera and magenta pupils.

“Get off of m—”

“Not a chance,” Esper hisses back. Without missing a beat, he presses himself as close as he can, rubbing his bare cock against the scientist’s stomach and the mess of organs spilling out of him. They press into Mastermind’s chest and stomach and he squirms uncomfortably.

“We have a deal,” Esper hisses again, groaning to punctuate his words. His cock springs to life at the friction it gets, pressing against Mastermind more and more as it hardens. “If you don’t keep up your end…”

He lets the words hang in the air and grabs ahold of the other’s hands as he tries to put them up to push him off, pinning them against the chair’s backrest instead.

He laughs, showing off his bloodstained teeth. “I thought about asking you to fuck me today, you know? But now I think we’ll do this the other way around.”

He springs back, one foot stepping onto the spillage of his own intestines — he has to muffle a pained moan — and he pulls Mastermind along, yanking him out of his chair and onto the floor with a yelp.

He’s on the inventor in a split second, tugging his clothes off without any heed, fabric tearing loudly under his sharp nails. Mastermind hisses at him to stop, but Esper just chuckles darkly into his ear from behind.

It only takes a few moments to get the other as bare as he himself is, but Mastermind keeps wiggling underneath him, trying to pry him away.

That’s when Esper gets a great idea. He grabs a handful of the intestines splayed all around them, grabbing one part and with his other hand twining it around Mastermind’s neck a few times until it’s secured around his slim, pale neck, dripping black blood all over him in the process.

Mastermind’s hand come up to claw at it, neck arched so he can look back at Esper, leering at him in fury. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing—?!”

“I’m getting what is mine!”

Esper pulls back, dragging the mess of black organs across Mastermind’s back and making the man shudder. He tugs at the makeshift collar and yanks the other back. Mastermind’s back arches beautifully, a choked cry coming out of his lips as his windpipe gets blocked.

“Now stay quiet like I did,” Esper mutters into his ear, holding him back so he’s on his knees, back pressed against Esper’s messed-up chest.

With his free hand, Esper reaches down to pump himself, spreading more blackness over his cock, blood and precum mixing to create lubrication. He positions himself and, without even a warning — hey, did Mastermind give him a warning when he started cutting him up? No, he didn’t — he plunges himself into the other, moaning at the velvet, tight heat enveloping him.

Mastermind cries out sharply, though it’s muffled by the collar still holding him back, unable to breathe.

Esper’s hips stutter, warm breath fanning over Mastermind’s ear and making him shudder in disgust, before the time traveler starts up a pace, driving in and out of the other, painfully dragging across his unaccustomed walls, dark blood dripping all over Mastermind’s bare, shivering thighs.

Esper’s hold on the ‘collar’ loosens and Mastermind’s head falls forward, no longer held up, and he splutters, heaving for breath. “Fuck—!” he curses, pain splitting him open.

He can feel the awful spillage of tainted organs pressed against his back, the black, tar-like blood slowly slipping down his skin. And, what’s worse, it’s in him, getting pushed in with each of Esper’s forceful thrusts, always accompanied by a pleased grunt.

The scientist shudders in disgust, whining low in his throat. To answer him, Esper’s hand travels up, grasping his chin and turning his head sideways so he can lean over his shoulder and press his lips against Mastermind’s, tongue immediately pushing out and running over the seam of the scientist’s lips.

Mastermind keeps them pressed together tightly, but Esper’s other hand yanks on the collar again and he gasps, allowing Esper the entry he had wanted. The way-too-long-to-be-human tongue pushes into his mouth, running over his teeth and his own tongue, bringing with it the coppery, disgusting taste of Esper’s saliva — or maybe it’s his blood, Mastermind doesn’t know anymore.

Unwillingly, Mastermind is forced to swallow the mixture, gagging as it passes down his esophagus. Esper, thankfully, pulls away, instead latching his mouth to one of his shoulders, sharp teeth sinking into his skin and tearing in, crimson blood pouring out in rivulets while he tries to keep the contents of his stomach inside of himself.

Esper growls loudly, driving himself into Mastermind’s abused hole harder, his thrusts becoming uneven and erratic, breathing labored and loud against Mastermind’s skin.

Esper comes into him with a guttural moan, holding Mastermind back against himself as much as possible, trapping his supply of air again and sending him spluttering. He stays buried there for a moment more, enjoying the afterglow of his climax, before he tightens the intestine collar a bit more, making the other wheeze.

He pushes Mastermind forward, away and onto the ground.

Then he reaches into the mess of organs inside of himself and wraps his soiled fingers around his own heart, squeezing sharply to turn it into a mush.

Pale, blue light erupts from him, and when it fades, Esper is back intact, the hole inside his stomach nothing more than just a memory.

He leans down, a sickeningly wide smile across his face as he looks at Mastermind, who can’t even keep his eyes open too well, groaning lowly and twitching.

“If you do this ever again, know that I can and _will_ take what you owe me. Tenfold.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dragged dez into hell w me and u are comin w us bc u read this bye


End file.
